Story and Audition Rules
< - - Back to Main Page Rules and regulations were written by angelofmusic1992: The Cirque Mystique is a traveling circus/magic show. It has the usual stuff: tight rope walkers, magicians, clowns, etc. But there's one big thing that sets them apart from all the rest: Everything that happens on stage is real. A guy turns into a bear? It's real. A dancer dissapears into thin air? It's real. A guy breaths out fire? It's real. Of course, the audience doesn't know this. They just think it's special effects. Dr. Facilier is in charge of the whole thing. He finds people with talent/special powers and puts them in his show. Once you're in, you're basically in for life. So, what's your character? You have a bunch of possibilites ahead of you. I like to think of the performers as going into three groups: 1. Supernaturals- These are people that aren't human. They're mystical/mythical sort of creatures. Examples can be nymphs, shapeshifters, and zombies. 2. Gifted Humans- These are people that are basically human, but have special abilities. Examples can be mind readers, illusionists, and witches. 3. Normal Humans- These are every day people, same as you and me. Their only talent is normal things: being a good dancer, being funny, or being flexible. Dr. Facilier thinks it's good to have a few ordinary people in the circus so the show has some sort of normalcy about it. After all, he doesn't want the audience to find out that everything in the show is real. My character is Esmeralda. She's a dancer in the show, but also performs some magic. She's a witch and she takes lessons from Dr. Facilier. She's a nice girl and will try to help out anyone who's having problems. But if you give her a hard time, she won't like you so much. She knows a lot about everybody here, so if you need to get more info on someone, she can help you. There will be more on her later. Okay, last and finally, here are the RULES: 1. This roleplay will remain open for as long as I see fit, so feel free to join anytime you please. 2. Any program can be used 3. Audition must be at least 30 seconds long. In the description, please put up all info on your character, like if they're gifted or not, if they're human or not, what kind of powers they have, and what their role is in the circus (dancer, clown, etc.) 4. You can audition as many times as you want 5. Please leave a comment saying which character(s) you want to audition as on this page: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0i8rmVdMjw4. That character will be remain reserved for you for three weeks, which hopefully will be enough time for you to get your video in. If you don't make your video within three weeks, then your character will be up for grabs. If you're having trouble meeting the three week deadline, PM me and I'll see what I can do. Here is a link to the list of taken characters. You CANNOT audition as these characters: http://xangelofmusic92.livejournal.com/13156.html Here's the list of reserved characters and the dates the players must have their videos in: * Baba Yaga- Dec.19 * Tiana- Dec. 19 * Tzipporah- Dec. 23 * Angel- Dec. 24 * Melody- Dec. 24 * Wendy- Dec. 24 * Ariel- Dec. 24 * Holli Would- Jan. 25 * Cale- Jan. 2 * Tinker Bell- Jan. 2 * Akesha- Jan. 2 * Bartok- Jan. 3 * Aladdin- Jan. 3 * Emily- Jan. 3 * Victoria- Jan.3 * Phoebus- Jan.3 * Dimitri- Jan. 6 6. Only Disney and Non/Disney is allowed as of right now. If a lot of characters end up being taken up, I'll include anime as well. 7. Be creative! I want you guys to go all out. Remember, the possibilites are endless. You can create a normal clown with a split personality. You can create a tight-rope walker who can sense the emotions of others. You can create a vampire who's an acrobat. Have fun with this! And if you read all of this, you get a cookie. :) Cirque Mystique Main Video Page thumb|left|750px